Un Solo Amor
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Y si el odio entre Izaya y Shizuo no fuera solamente porque si y hubiera un motivo más oculto como... que ambos se enamoraron de la misma chica?... ShizuoxLectoraxIzaya... averigua quien de los dos podrá ganar tu corazón... Rating: M (habrán partes con soft lemon y hard lemon, lea bajo su propia responsabilidad).


_Los personajes no me perteneces son de su creador Ryohgo Narita._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: Parte de esta historia esta situada cuando ambos personajes aun no se conocían y cuando se vieron la primera vez en la high school y también en sus presentes yo's._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

 _(N/A): Notas del Autor_

* * *

 _ **—La llegada de un correo inesperado…—**_

* * *

 **POV SHIZUO**

Hoy justamente hace ya poco más de 4 años que (T/N) se fue de Ikebukuro… aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras antes de abordar el avión…

 _ **…**_

—Shizu-chan, no debes poner esa cara, volveré pronto!—

—Y que tan pronto será?—

—No lo se, pero volveré y te aseguro que volveremos a salir como antes—

—Sin Izaya—

—Hahaha… solo nosotros dos—

—E…eso esta mejor—

—Despideme de Kasuka—

—Hi—

—Nos veremos pronto Shizu-chan—

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Cuando dijo ese nos veremos pronto me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo prácticamente anhelando ya su regreso, si le contara todo lo que a pasado, quizás me tomaría por loco y si le contara que ahora soy mas fuerte, seguro se enojaría conmigo…

 _ **…**_

—IZAAAAAAYAAA!—

—QUE LENTO ERES SHIZU-CHAN!—

—LA UNICA QUE PUEDE DECIRME ASI ES (T/N)—

—HAHAHAHAHA PATETICO!—

*Lanza un escritorio a donde esta Izaya*

—UPS! QUE LENTO!—

—SHIIIIIIIIZUUUUUUOOOOOO!—

—Uh?— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

En el marco de la puerta de la azotea se encontraba una chica de cuerpo bien formado, senos copa 32 D (N/A: Es el tamaño de los senos de Katy Perry), cintura de 60 y caderas de 85, sin duda toda una Venus, era la idol de la la academia Raira y mejor amiga de el rubio mas temido de la misma…

—(T…T/N)!—

—Ya te dije que no me gusta la violencia!—

—Uh… a… hi…—se rasco la nuca nervioso

—Eh Izaya cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hagas enfadar a Shizu-chan—

—Vale vale, lo lamento (T/N)-chan—

—Bien, ahora regresemos a clases—

Ambos chicos se mataban con la mirada pero sin duda no harían algo que a ti te molestara, tenias un poder sobre ellos y eras la única con ese beneficio.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Que me dirías si vieras cuantas veces eh estado a punto de matar a Izaya… me odiarías?…

*sonido de correo nuevo*

—Uh? un correo nuevo?—

 **NARRADOR—**

Shizuo reviso el correo nuevo el cual decía mas o menos así…

 _Querido Shizu-chan…_

 _Regresare a Ikebukuro en una semana, ven por mi al aeropuerto, mi vuelo llega a las 10 de la mañana, me muero por pasar tiempo contigo, sin Izaya como acordamos aquella vez…_

 _Con amor (T/N)…_

 _P.D: espero puedas venir… y si no descuida lo entenderé…_

Un correo de la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado y ahora aparecía, su cara se tiño de un leve carmín, aun no se creia que fuera verdad aquello…

—Una semana… aun me queda tiempo para matar a Izaya antes de que ella regrese—

Embozo una sonrisa y sin perder mas tiempo se levanto y fue directo a apuntar la fecha de tu llegada y la hora, para no olvidarlo, después de hacer esto fue directo a la cama, tenia que dormir…

 **POV IZAYA**

Recuerdo que un día como hoy de los últimos del Verano, su cabello (C/C) se movía con el viento, sus ojos (C/O) me veían fijamente, al igual que yo hacia lo mismo…

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

—Que haces aqui (T/N)-chan?—

—Eh venido a despedirme Iza-kun—

—Despedirte?—

—Si, me voy a America con mi padre…— bajaste la mirada

—Y tu madre?—

—Ella me a pedido que me vaya con mi padre…—

—(T/N)-chan… quédate conmigo—

—Iza-kun… hablas enserio?—

—Si, quédate conmigo—

—No puedo…—

—No puedes?… o no quieres?—

—Quizás un poco de ambos… volveré—

—Sabes que en cuanto te vayas yo intentare matar a Shizuo verdad—

—Al menos no le mates hasta que yo regrese—

—Ah… ni hablar—

—Por favor!—

—Bien, cuando me miras así no puedo decir no—

—Gracias Iza-kun—

—Vuelve pronto y no te enamores de nadie, entiendes!—

—Hahaha, jamas Iza-kun—

Ambos se abrazaron, tenias lagrimas en los ojos y este solo te abrazaba dulcemente, mientras olía y guardaba tu olor en lo mas profundo de su memoria, para nunca olvidarlo, ni olvidar a la dueña de ese aroma único y quien se atreviera a usarlo sin duda se desharía de ellas…

—Nos vemos Iza-kun—

—No tardes en volver—

—No!—

Sonreíste y te alejaste de el, tenias que regresar a casa temprano, Izaya te siguió con la mirada, hasta que no pudo verte mas, sentía una opresión en su corazón, pero regresarías, lo cual le daba esperanzas de que al regresar pudieran estar juntos sin Shizuo en medio…

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y quien lo diría… aun no mato a Shizu-chan… que molesto debió haber muerto hace mucho, pero tenia que ser un anormal y no morir…

*Sonido de correo nuevo*

—Hey un correo!—

Lo abrió sin demora y al comenzarlo a leer sus pupilas se dilataron por el extasié que le causaba recibir una noticia tan buena como esa…

 _Querido Iza-kun:_

 _Regreso a Ikebukuro en una semana! no es fantástico, por favor dime en donde vives y yo te iré a visitar, claro después de que me acomode en algún hotel hahaha, estoy emocionada por verte y espero no hayas matado a Shizu-chan…_

 _Con amor (T/N)._

 _P.D: Quiero volver a comer tu comida con ansias! 3_

Hmmm… a si que una semana, es increíble, creo que jamas regresara incluso ya me había echo a la idea de que jamas la volvería a ver hasta que yo pudiera ir a America…

—Aunque… aun tengo tiempo para matar a Shizu-chan… hahaha—

Embozo una sonrisa tétrica, no compartiría mas a la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, desde que la vio el primer día de clases, el estaba en los salones de segundo y para llegar a ellos tenia que pasar por los de primero y ahí fue cuando te vio, con ese cabello (C/C) que se movía con elegancia, esos ojos (C/O) que gritaban "Hazme tuya" y ese cuerpo que hacia pecar a cualquiera… eras el centro de atención de todos los primeros, no dejaría que ninguno se te acercara, ya lo había decidido serias suya sin importar nada.

—Al fin sera mia (T/N)-chan!—

 **NARRADOR—**

Ambos pretendientes pensaban en una sola cosa en ese momento "Matar al oponente" para tener el camino libre contigo y esta vez no contaban con tanto tiempo, solo tenia de plazo una semana…

 **PROTAGONISTA**

 _Hace 6 dias…_

—Disculpe señor, el internet de aquí es muy lento y mis correos no se envían—

—Lo lamento señorita, pero últimamente el internet a fallado mucho en esta área, a veces se va semanas enteras y otras solo 5 minutos—

—Oh… que mal, me urgía que mis amigos recibieran este correo hoy—

—Porque señorita?—

—Por que me voy de este lugar en una semana justamente y quería que ellos lo supieran—

—Bueno no se preocupe, seguro que sus amigos son inteligentes y leen la fecha del correo—

—HI! TIENE RAZON!—

—Animo señorita y deberíamos seguir ayudando con los niños—

—Hi hi Raider-san—

 _Un día antes de tu vuelo…_

—HI! AL FIN SE ENVIARON LOS CORREOS!—

—Que pasa (T/N)?—

—Oh perdona Patric-san, es que por fin hubo internet y se pudieron enviar los correos—

—Hahahaha, que grito mas improvisado—

—Hehehe… lo lamento… te desperte?—

—Si, pero descuida, por cierto mañana te iras a primera hora, regresaras?—

—No lo se, sabes que Ikebukuro es mi hogar después de todo…—

—Si… te extrañaremos—

—Y yo a ustedes, han sido como mi familia después de todo—

—Y somos tu familia, de eso nunca dudes, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que aquí estaremos siempre, para ti—

—Oh Patric-san! me haces llorar—

—Hehehe lo lamento, ambos nos hacemos llorar entonces—

—Algún día regresare, pero será con mi familia!—

—Y todos esperamos por eso—

Ambos se abrazaron un rato mas y después se soltaron, Patric se fue a su habitación y tu te quedaste dormida casi de inmediato, mañana salga tu vuelo y no podías esperar por volver a ver a tus amigos…

 _Ya en el avión…_

 _ **POV PROTAGONISTA**_

No lo puedo creer, volveré a ver a Shizu-chan y a Iza-kun, espero que no se hayan matado el uno al otro, al menos así podré volverlos a ver, será divertido volver estar con ellos, me dan ganas de gritar muy fuerte pero no… porque estoy en un avión repleto de personas y si lo hago seguro que se me quedaran viendo con cara de "WTF IS SHE DOING?"… no no mejor lo evito…

—Shizu-chan… Iza-kun… por fin—

Mi corazón se acelera tanto cuando solo menciono sus nombres, ahí viene un suspiro!

—Ahhhhh!—

Sin duda esos dos me hacen feliz aun en la distancia…

 **NARRADOR—**

Al parecer los dos hombres tenían menos tiempo del estimado, un día para ser exactos y ninguno había puesto atención a la fecha, sin duda te tocaria regresar sola del aeropuerto a algún hotel que sea cómodo, sin duda les esperaba una gran sorpresa…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 _ **Gedeon responde:**_

Hola, bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, ya quería hacer algo con esos dos personajes ya que sin duda son mis favoritos, perdón si no los veo a ellos como pareja, pero creo que en verdad solo se odian y jamas se toleraran, así que disculpen, quizás después maneje algo con Yaoi de estos dos.

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció, ya que si no los dejan no podré continuar con la historia, todo depende de ustedes… "EL PUBLICO!", confío en ustedes.**_

Nos leeremos luego.

Ciaossu.


End file.
